Pedal Pushers
by SexyLexiCullen
Summary: It's 1953, an era when people are still forced to hide their true selves. Bella is living the "American Dream" as Edward's wife & the perfect mother. But can she fight for her next-door neighbor, the progressive Miss Rosalie Hale?


**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Rated: M. **Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**Second place winner of the "Born this Way" Contest.**

**Title: "Pedal Pushers"**

**Pairing: Bella/Rosalie**

**Words: 3,871**

**White Plains, N.Y**

**1953**

_**S**_taring out the kitchen window, I waited for a glimpse of her. Every day, Miss Rosalie Hale comes home from work at around 6:30, the same time Edward does—my husband does.

My stomach tied in knots and I turned away from the window. After all, I should be facing the front door, right?

"Mommy—Mommy!" Jared, my six-year-old son, had shouted as he ran to me. "Daddy's home."

Plastering a wide smile on my face, I turned to look at my reflection in the toaster. My hair was in place, as was my lipstick.

Smoothing out my dress before I walked out into the foyer, I hoped Edward had a good day.

Jared was already trying to wrestle his father into the house by attacking his legs.

I chuckled and reached for Edward's lunch pail. "Okay, buddy…let Daddy in." I ruffled Jared's soft bronze locks with my free hand. "How was your day?" I looked up to beam at my husband.

He winced as he turned his head to the side. "All right, I guess. I nailed the Anderson account."

Gasping, I threw my arms and the pail around his neck. "Congratulations."

He hugged me tight in return. "It's good to be home," he whispered in my ear.

I left the embrace to step back, hoping that I looked pleasing. "Well…I am happy to have you home," I laughed, clutching my hands together behind my back.

He barely looked at me while he loosened his tie. "Bella, be a dear and pour me a scotch, would'ja?" he sighed as he walked into the living room.

Trying the hardest I could, I kept my smile in place. "Of course."

As a girl, my mother had told me "a good wife always knows her place". Every day, I greet him with a warm smile and, I always, show sincerity in my desire to please him.

Going back into the kitchen, I briefly looked out the window again. Miss. Hale usually waters her garden as soon as she gets home, but she wasn't home yet. Ironically, I felt as though I just needed one glance, one smile, one wave to make it through dinner.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

I jumped. "Coming, dear!"

Quickly, I poured him his beverage, and then sprinted into his study to grab his slippers.

Edward was fast to take his drink from me, and I bent low to take his shoes from his feet. And Jared spoke one hundred words a minute, telling his father all about his day at school.

"Bella, can you…?" Edward pointed his eyes to Jared.

I gave him a slight nod. "Come on, Jare…let Daddy relax." I wiggled my fingers for his hand. "You can help me set the table." I leaned low to kiss his hand.

Jared didn't mind helping me set things up. The chicken was just about finished, as were the baked potatoes and fresh string beans I had prepared.

"Mommy?"

I turned my head slightly to the side to give Jared my attention. My eyes were glued to something else. They were too focused on the steady spray of water that I could see from over the fence that divided our yards.

She was home.

Now, if only I could go outside.

"Mommy?" Jared pulled on my dress.

"What?" I turned to snap, and then covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, baby." I smiled wide.

"Daddy wants to know when dinner is going to be ready." He bit his lip.

Reaching out, I righted his cowboy hat. "It's all set."

He smiled and ran from me. "Daddy, dinner's ready!"

"Pipe down, would'ja?" I heard Edward scoff.

When I turned back to the yard, I saw her. My breath caught at the sight of her. She was wearing the most beautiful top. It was a light shade of purple and had a scooped neckline. There were sequins along the trim, and the setting sun shone brightly on them, making them sparkle like diamonds. Her legs were sheathed in tight, black pedal pushers and on her feet she wore black ballet flats.

Miss Hale's long blonde hair blew in the wind, while she faced the sun with a huge smile on her red lips. She wore sunglasses today, so I couldn't see her eyes.

Somehow, I believe she knew I was looking.

The same thing that has happened every day for the past seven months happened. She turned to wave at me.

Not feeling quite shy anymore, I lifted my hand to the window to smile back.

Now, I could make it through dinner.

Now, I won't be so eager to run out and get the laundry from the line when Edward watches his program with Jared.

Now, everything was okay; I could breathe again.

"Who are you waving at?" Edward asked.

I turned to see him sit at the head of the table. "Miss Hale." I cleared my throat while I walked to the table to serve him. "She has the most beautiful rose garden." I gushed. "She waters it every day—"

"Don't talk to her, okay? She's nothing but trouble. Only with my luck would my competition move in next door. She's supposedly the new face of advertising…" He shook his head.

"I think she's nice."

"She needs to get married…and stop sticking her nose into a man's business." He went on, slamming the bowl of greens down onto the table. "Emmett has asked to court her many times. I'm beginning to believe she may be a dyke."

"She's liberated, there's a difference—"

"Excuse me?" Edward raised a brow.

I sighed and moved on to serve Jared. "Times are changing—"

He chuckled. "Just…don't _you_ start wearing pants and walking around without a brassiere—I won't allow that."

"Of course not, dear." I smiled as I sat down.

"Who does Eisenhower think he is anyway?" He stared at me.

My face remained neutral. After all, it's not as if I could give an opinion. Women and politics don't exactly mix in this house.

"Right," Edward answered himself.

We didn't speak any more during dinner, until it became a struggle to get Jared to eat his vegetables.

"Don't you want to be big and strong like me?" Edward flexed his bicep.

"I don't like them." Jared pushed his plate away.

"Just eat a few." I coerced and checked the time on the wall. "_The Lone Ranger_ is going to start soon. And I want you bathed and in pajamas first." I nodded.

"How would you like to watch _The Lone Ranger_ in color…by Christmas?" Edward asked, with a wink at me.

Jared gasped and started to scoop the string beans into his mouth quickly.

We both shared a laugh, watching him.

"Edward," I whispered, wondering how we were going to afford a color television.

He placed his hand on mine. "What is it?" He didn't give me chance to answer. "This was amazing. I'm stuffed to the gills." He stood from his chair to kiss my hair.

Before he could turn away, I palmed his cheeks to stare into his eyes. Once upon a time, those eyes said so much. They made me feel special with one brief glance. The fire within them was so hot, fierce, and all Edward. Now, there's nothing.

There _was_ nothing, until he crookedly smirked at me. "Bella, love." He gently nudged his nose to mine. "Are you feeling…?"

I leaned away to look at him amused. "Feeling…?" I whispered back.

"Can I have you tonight?" His eyes were trained on my bust, and then his finger came out to toy with the small button at the top of my dress. I must have been quiet for too long. "You wouldn't deny me, would you?" He took his hand away.

That was a loaded question, one that surprised me since we haven't been intimate in months. He hasn't even asked in forever, and it's not like I ever initiated intercourse. "I'm indisposed…" I lied, trailing off and looking to Jared.

Edward's face fell, and then he turned to our son. "Go wash up. You had enough."

Jared wiped his mouth and ran from the table. I stood up, too, wanting to clean up the kitchen as fast as possible.

"I want another child."

I paused in my movements. "Oh?" I sat back down.

He nodded. "I do. My brother Jasper has three kids. My father keeps asking…"

I smiled. "Good old Carlisle. How is he?" Sadly, at the mention of my father in-law, I could never keep the smile on my face. He never wanted Edward to marry me. Believe it or not, I never used to be this subservient, which was ironically something Edward loved about me. That was a long time ago, and the past seven years have worn me down to what I am today.

"He thinks we should have more children."

"Obviously—"

"Don't sass me," Edward said sternly as he held up a finger.

I looked down to my lap. "I apologize. We-we can…" I blew out a breath and placed my hand on his. "I'd love to have another child. Maybe this time it will be a girl?"

The bright smile on his face was worth agreeing with him. "Yes." He leaned over to kiss my cheek. "When you're over your woman's troubles. We can." He winked again. "We're still so young, and I can't wait to fill this place up." He let his eyes wander about the room.

I ran my hand up his forearm. "I look forward to it," I lied. "We haven't," I blushed, "in so long."

"Me too, love. I can't wait." He stared at my chest, and then his eyes lingered down my form. "When you're not…We can start right away." He rose from the table to pat my head as if I were a German shepherd.

He left the kitchen, and I got busy cleaning up.

_**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**_

_**U**_pon hearing Edward and Jared's banter in the parlor, I knew I had an hour to myself. They never notice my absence, not while _The Lone Ranger_ is on the television.

Quietly, I snuck out the back door with my laundry basket. Once the door was closed, I placed the basket down to touch my hair, hoping it still looked nice—nice enough for her.

"Rose?" I whispered.

"I almost went inside," she said, opening her gate.

My eyes didn't have the chance to appraise her. They were too busy looking every which way, hoping I wouldn't get caught.

"Get in here, Swan." She pulled me into her yard to slam the fence shut. As soon as the click sounded, her mouth found mine.

Rose refuses to call me by my married name, insisting that it's not my name, even though it is.

My hands reached up to hold her face as our tongues tangled in greeting. I kissed her hungrily, and as if I might never get the chance to do so again.

"I missed you today," she whispered, pulling me down onto the grass.

My dress fanned to cover my legs as I tried to wipe what was left of my lipstick off on my hand. "I—I missed you, too."

She touched my cheek with her knuckles. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward…wants another baby."

She let out a noise—something close to a groan and stood from the grass. "It's obviously not what you want. Tell him no." She turned around to look down at me.

I shook my head no. "He's my husband…I—I can't do that."

"Bella, it's your body. If you don't want another child—"

"You may balk at it, Rose…But, I was taught to honor my husband." I had my eyes trained on the grass, afraid of her reaction.

She let out a snort. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Shh!" I grasped her hand to pull her back down. "I don't want to, to waste our time talking about that stuff." Running my fingers along her cheeks, I tried to memorize her face by touch. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She reached up to pull my head down to hers. "We can leave." She kissed me deeply, while my heart threatened to leap right out of my chest. My hands that touched her face moved down her bodice to memorize those planes, too. Rosalie's curves, her soft skin, and her long hair, filled me with so much more excitement than Edward ever had during our better days.

Rosalie sat up to push me onto my back and hover over me. Spreading my legs with her own, she quickly brought her hand between us and under my dress. The only thing that stood between her hand and me was the flimsy cloth of my underwear. "Can I touch you?" she whispered against my lips.

I drew in a deep breath. "You have no idea…all day…I've waited all day." I pulled her head into my neck, as I felt her scoop my panties over to the side. "I've wanted to taste you…" I breathed into the cool night air.

Savoring my juices from her lips the other day was so delicious, and I wondered if she'd have the same flavor.

Her fingers opened my lower lips, so that she could rub down the center. "Oh God…" I hid my face into her shoulder while my hands held her so close. "More…I need."

Rosalie smiled and nuzzled her nose to mine. "I know what you need." I felt her fingers penetrate me and her thumb circle my clitoris—at least, that's what Rose told me it was called.

Immediately, I melted back into the grass while my mind wandered back. I thought about the way Rose touched me the first time we were together.

Never in my life had I felt anything like it. My body threatened to burst and erupted the first time she touched me down there, and then as the days passed, she taught me how to touch myself when she wasn't around.

In the beginning, it had all started with the looks and the smiles, and I found myself wanting more and more. Her beauty appealed to me, and never had anyone looked at me the way she did.

She saw me.

Apparently, sex is a joyous event. Edward never made me combust with pleasure. He never made me feel special. When my husband has me—he has me. He crawls on top of me, does what he has to, and leaves.

And it's always been that way. How was I to know anything different? We were married at 18, having met five months before. When the Second Great War ended, my cousin dragged me along to her now husband's welcome home party, where I met Edward. I remember thinking him handsome in his Navy uniform.

Courting was fun while it lasted. Then, he asked my father for my hand, and here we are…seven years and a child later. Where everything is hunky-dorey, and the same, day in and day out.

Edward doesn't feel as good as Rose does on top of me, and I might as well be invisible to him.

Our kisses continued to be frenzied as her body moved against me. Her hips kept meeting mine, making her hand thrust into me harder and faster.

My hands roamed about her back and then over to her front to palm her breasts—her soft, supple breasts that I longed to put my mouth on.

With all the strength that I had, I pushed her onto her back to straddle her waist and giggle as I stared down at her. Not only is Rosalie Hale my lover, but she's also my best friend.

"You're gorgeous." She panted, staring right back at me as her hand came up to let my hair out of its clip.

Shaking my head, I let my hair fall free, away from the confines of my barrette. "As are you." With my head tilted so my hair flowed over my shoulder, my eyes raked down her curves. A sliver of skin at her mid-section had caught my attention. My hands ran along her front and then slipped under her blouse.

And just like I knew there wouldn't be an undergarment, I cupped her bare breasts. She hissed under my touch as her hips bucked to meet me. "I wish we could…just leave," she sighed. "In New York City, there are people just like us."

I shook my head no. Maybe I was wrong, but I was semi-content with everything. Never could I take Jared from his father, nor could I divorce Edward. "Will you still, still love me when I'm…with child." I looked away from her, palming my flat stomach. "Edward never touches me during—"

She sat up to kiss me and hold my face. "Of course, I will…" Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "I wish…Bella, I wish—"

"I know, but…"

"And I understand." She stared into my eyes as my fingers began to tweak her nipples. "Oh…" She tossed her head back. "You have to know that I do…understand your apprehension and I'll wait." She writhed below me, while I throbbed for her touch.

Tonight, nothing could go slow. Maybe this weekend while Jared has baseball practice or Edward meets with his friends we can take our time and maybe lie in bed, but tonight, I wanted her—everything. I wanted everything she was willing to give me.

In one swift motion, I pushed her shirt up to bunch it around her neck. My mouth dove to capture her pebbled nipple and suckle. My hands began to pull her pants away from her body, and she wiggled her hips to be free of them as my mouth kissed down her center.

When she had slipped off her pants, I admired her again.

Spreading her legs, I ran my hands along her thighs and up to her underwear. Bringing them down at a leisurely pace, I enjoyed the silkiness of her flesh as it slipped under my hands.

Only when I was faced with her sex did I pause.

"Hey." She smiled. "You don't—"

I cut her off with my lips and urged her torso back onto the grass with my body. My hand found her warm wetness and it took me a minute to find a rhythm. Rosalie helped by rocking along with me. "Do what feels natural to you," she whispered and bit my earlobe.

Turning my head, I caught her lips with my own again, sticking two fingers deep inside to curl them up—hitting that one spot that makes me see stars.

I hoped she saw the moon.

"How's that?" I asked.

She moaned and grasped my shoulders tightly.

With my nose, I tried to push her blouse up, but then she pushed me back down. It was a fight for control and I knew what I wanted. "Can I—can I put my mouth…" I trailed off, nervous because I had never done that. But the closer I got to her center, her scent teased my senses and made me eager—almost too eager, as I had the urge to lick—to lap up her sweet aroma and bury my nose in her.

She nipped my lips, kissed along my neck, and pushed my dress up so it pooled around my waist. "Bella, I've waited all day…" Rosalie disappeared.

Only when I felt her breaths hit my thighs, did I fall back to hold her head. She caressed her tongue down my slit, before I felt her nose tickle my soft curls. Then she let out a deep throaty groan and began sucking, flicking, and kissing my aching wet core while her fingers entered me—a lot rougher than before.

"Rose," I whispered as my body shook. I wanted to see her. Then I felt as though I was digging in the sand—all the layers of lace I had on. I counted five layers I had to move out of my way before I was granted the sight of her long pale tresses. Her hair looked almost white in the dim of twilight, and the things she was doing with her tongue…

My God.

They were indescribable, and she was threatening me to blow to kingdom come.

My hips drifted along with the movements of her mouth and fingers and soon, I felt a fire—that always seems to flourish and prosper—ignite in the pit of my stomach.

My body was set ablaze, while I felt my orgasm rock through my body. And Rosalie brought her hand up to my lips. My scream was muffled because I sucked and swirled my tongue around her fingers, tasting my arousal.

Nearly spent, I was more determined than ever. My weak, satisfied body pulled Rosalie against me. "I love the way you taste." She kissed me deep, and I brought her over to my side.

"Let me…" I pushed the hair away from her face.

"Bella." She grinned, leaning into me. "Some people like me…we get off on watching others. And…" she checked the time on her watch, "_The Lone Ranger_ ends in one minute."

I dropped my shoulders.

"Another time, sweetness?"

I scoffed. "My father in-law calls me that."

She cupped my chin. "Has he ever…" She searched my eyes.

"God, no!" I scolded in a whisper, but ended with the both of us giggling. "Only you," I said seriously.

"Hmm." She moaned. "We should keep it that way—the one thing I can do." She trailed her fingernail along my neck and down to the center of my breasts.

"Yes," I agreed.

"I'll be home late tomorrow, but you come over…same time. I'll make sure I'm here by seven and…whenever you can get away—you come to me." She kissed me softly. "Tomorrow, I'm yours."

"Promise?" I licked along her lips again.

"Yeah…promise." She hugged me tight. "I am…uh…curious?" She winked.

I felt my cheeks become flushed as I palmed my face. "Okey-dokey," I mumbled.

"You'll be fantastic." She sat up to start pulling my hair back up into its previous twist.

I let her do it, enjoying the way her fingers felt woven into my hair. "Tomorrow." I stopped her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed my cheek. "Now…go on before he comes looking for you." She gave me a little push. "I see enough of him during the day."

I nodded, and she helped me to stand. "Goodnight."

She pulled me in for another heart-searing kiss, before I skipped over into my yard.

Smiling, I twirled a bit under the half-moon as I gathered the clothes off the line. I felt jovial and oh-so-happy. When I heard Rosalie laugh, I knew she was watching. "'Night, Swan."

I giggled and ran into the house with the laundry.

Luckily, both Jared and Edward were fast asleep on the couch.

Tonight, I wouldn't go back out there. I had the opportunity, if only for another moment with Miss Hale.

Yet, there was something so promising about tomorrow.

And the possibility of more.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please leave me your thoughts**.


End file.
